thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Days/Before You Read
Premise It's been a whole year since society fell and the dead began to reanimate and roam the Earth. Much like a typical apocalypse scenario, the few survivors left have formed into groups, with some forming into communities, trying to brave the outside world. This story follows those on the inside -- a group of students and faculty living in the University of Alabama, after the world's end. The remaining professors and student body fight to survive in a dead world as they find the inner walls just as dangerous as the world outside, as their peaceful, contained, manageable lives begin to crumble at the seems, with no other option than to find the source of the danger and stop it... or die trying. Main Characters Warren Dotson, portrayed by Ross Lynch, is the protagonist of the story. Prior to the fall, he wanted to be a mechanic. He's young, hopeful, and pacifistic. A bit of a meek, Warren opts for calm, non-violent solutions to tense situations -- should he be involved. A non-action guy, he is unlikely to step into any form of conflict. Warren is one of the many students living inside of the university after the fall, along with his best friend Raye Pence, and girlfriend Dahlia Dwelton. ---- Dahlia Dwelton, portrayed by Jennifer Lawrence, is the deuteragonist of the story. She is Warren's girlfriend and a very bold, outgoing person. Dahlia is strict, trying her best to be a leader and defend the people she cares about. She is a young woman of conflict, and her emotions often cause her to leap without looking first. ---- Raye Pence, portrayed by Nathan Kress, is the tritagonist of the story. Comical and infectiously positive, Raye is the middleman of his group of friends. He is an awkward dork, and very proud of it. Raye is far more wise and intelligent than he appears, coming off as idiotic but actually being quite perceptive. He cares about his friends and will prioritize their happiness and safety above all else. ---- Gina Lestrade, portrayed by Skylar Samuels, is one of the major characters present in the story. Abrasive and extroverted, she is a bit of a bully with a knack for disobeying orders. Though there appears to be more to her personality than meets the eye, Gina will likely punch you in the face for making any assumptions. She is also best friends with Monica Styles, the two having been bullies prior to the outbreak. Gina is also known for her odd relationship with the headmaster of the university, Blaine Parker. ---- Chad Zachary, portrayed by Jordan Woods-Robinson, is one of the major characters present in the story. He is a jock and a bit of a douchebag. Chad is in a very public and very intimate relationship with Erika Monroe, and despite being friends with multiple other people, they're not exactly the nicest people out there. Chad and Erika seldom spend their time apart. ---- Monica Styles, portrayed by Bridgit Mendler, is one of the major characters present in the story. She is best friends with Gina Lestrade. The more introverted of the two, Monica is still more of a sassy survivor who can be mean or nice whenever she wants. ---- Rocky Hartwell, portrayed by Devon Sawa, is one of the major characters present in the story. Rocky is a hard worker, someone who seeks the approval of others. He's helping solve the mystery of the latest incident at the university. ---- Erika Monroe, portrayed by Chloe Grace Moretz, is one of the major characters present in the story. The girlfriend of Chad Zachary, she is the less abrasive of the duo but remains fairly crude herself. The two are rarely seen apart, and their relationship is very intimate. ---- Daniel Noire, portrayed by Michael Landes, is one of the major characters present in the story. Head of security, and best friend of Principal Parker, Daniel is a stern, strict, serious man who prioritizes his job above all else -- which takes a toll on his personal relations. He's on the case to solve a budding mystery, which may or may not bring out the worst in him. ---- Oliver Blake, portrayed by Leigh Daniel Avidan, is one of the major characters present in the story. Kind and quirky, he is older than many of the other students, being twenty-six. Oliver is good friends with Virgil Black, a counselor at the university, and the two are often seen together. Despite being rather comical, Oliver is a bit of an introvert and comes off as socially awkward at times. He appears to constantly have a lot on his mind. ----- Now you know who the TEN main characters of this season are! Follow their stories as they try to survive amidst a mysterious and sudden threat. Click here to read the first episode ever! Category:Dark Days Category:Before You Read